The Argonian
by Verbophobic
Summary: My time in the Oblivion game. Not a world jump but my character Avery is The Argonian. MY GAME WAS STOLEN. UNTIL I GET A NEW COPY CANT NOT CONTINUE
1. Introduction

**Ok so I have the Game oblivion and decided that I should type out my adventure (Heart) This is, unlike _every_ other story of mine, not going to be a romance. Enjoy you other oblivion lovers (Heart). And if you love oblivion and play it you know most of what I am talking about so do enjoy and if you have any questions let me know. And this is the introduction, I mean the part where you create the character so it is short. **

Avery was her name. And she was a female Argonian. This reptilian race, well-suited for the treacherous swamps of their homeland, had developed natural immunities to diseases and poisons. They can breath under water and are good at picking locks. That is what was special about Avery's race. Out of the entire race no one of them look exactly the same, and Avery was no exception.

She had a small head and the bone between her eyes was closer to the top of her head than not. Her face was more rounded than most but because of the ration of it to the rest of her head it worked. The roundness and gauntness of her face was right in the middle of either of them. And her face was thin, but not too thing. The brow was quite low, some would think that she had none but she did indeed have one.

And her cheeks bone were tight in the middle, they were quite pronounced and wide too. Her chin was normal just like the rest of her face. While her skin was as pale as it could be and her color was a greenish, the rest of her coloring was like that of the majority- normal that is. And she had jeweled fins, meaning that her fins were pierced and their length was in the middle of being short and long. The redish orange spots under her eyes were just starting to form and this made her out to be in her young adult stages. Along with age complexion, but she had yet to have age so her complexion is normal.

This was and is Avery. An Argonian that was still young. And her adventure starts out in a prison cell.

**Tell me what ya think? It's nearing 2:30 am here so I'm going to go to bed before I continue to play and write this adventure. I don't think there is much about this chapter to review about but ya know whatever. I also wonder how many chapters it takes for me to give up. Lol I mean like "die" in the game. Lol jk.**


	2. In The Prision

**Ok so chapter two. In this one I'm starting from right where I left off, the very beginning. XD **

"Hey listen" A guy in the cell across from Avery says and she moved to the door to see what he wanted. "It must break your heart. Know that you are so close to the water and you will never be able to swim again." He paused for a moment before continuing his taunting. "You know, sometimes when they let us into the yard you can hear the sounds from the lake; The boats, the gulls, so close. No, you'll never get to swim again, Argonian. But don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough." Avery hoped he would shut up, his voice was quite annoying, even for an imperial man. "That's right," He continued much to Avery's dismay. "You're going to die in here." A small noise was heard from down the corridor. "Hey," He said a little more quietly. "You hear that? The guards are coming, for you!" Then he laughed insanely and shut up.

Moving to the back of the cell Avery said not a word, she wasn't one for speaking a lot. A few words here and there were good enough to convey what she wanted. And there she waited, the whispers of the guards could be heard but not clearly even to her Argonian ears. A guard stepped in front of her cell and she stayed right where she was. "My job right now is to get you to safety." A woman's voice said from right in front of Avery's cell. "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

"Usual mix up with the watch. I-I-" A male guard tried to cover up for the mistake.

"Never mind. Get that gate open." She ordered the guard. "Stand back prisoner." This time the order was to Avery. Then she added a threat. "We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

Then, trying to kiss up to the woman that he had just recently disappointed, the male guard repeated her. "You, prisoner, stand aside." And Avery stayed at the back of the cell right where she was. "Over by the window, stay out of the way and you won't get hurt. "Prisoner, away from the door. Over by the window now!" He repeated even though Avery was already there. Then he opened the gate and entered. "Stay put prisoner." He told her.

"Good, let's go." The woman said. "We're not out of this yet." Avery wondered what 'this' was. But held her tongue.

"You. I have seen you." A man dressed in the garments of higher class people said as he looked right at Avery. "Let me see your face... You are the one from my dreams... Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." He said and had a forlorn look upon his face.

"What's going on?" Avery asked, speaking for the first time. She half expected to not get an answer from this man in front of her.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next." He paused then continued. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route." The man looked at her closely again before continuing. "By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." he patiently waited for Avery to speak again.

"Who are you?" She said. And even though she wanted to know why she was in jail, this seemed more important.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler." He said something next but she didn't catch it because there was a distracting noise in the background. And this time when he stopped she asked why she was in jail. "Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"What should I do?" Avery asked the emperor.

"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end." Was all he said before the woman interrupted him.

"Please, sire, we must keep moving." She then proceeded to open the hidden passage right where the bed was. "Better not close this one, there's no way to open it from the other side." Then she entered with the emperor right behind her then the other guards that spoke at Avery at the same time. They were saying something about watching her and her not trying anything. And that it was her lucky day, which in truth it was.

Avery followed them into the tunnel and down the path. The first turn was a right one. And then they had to go down stares and through another dark passage. Turning right they came to a large open space. "Guards up men. Protect the emperor!" The woman said as she drew her sword and raced forward to kill who ever else was in the passageway. There was a fight and the woman groaned before falling to the floor. The other two guards raced forwards and killed the man.

"The captains down." One of them said. Then two more guys came up and attacked but they were no match for the guards. The guards talked as Avery rummaged through what the bandits had. The only thing of use was a weak potion of healing. Then avery turned to the guard captain and took the woman's swords, she would be needing it more than the dead captain. "They won't be the first to under estimate the Blades." The guard said when Avery caught back up. "I'll take point. Let's move!"

"You stay here prisoner, don't try to follow us." Then they left through a door that they locked behind them. Suddenly two giant rats came from a hole in the wall and started to attack. She was glade she had taken the sword. Quickly Avery swung the sword and took down one rat in two hits, the other barely hurt her and then she took that one down too. With one last look at the locked door Avery lit her torch and headed towards the hole in the wall.


End file.
